The boy who can see scents
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Hinata Shouyou was 9 years old when he got in a car accident, putting him in a coma. Doctors lost all hope for the boy, whispering to eachother that there were no improvements. 100 days later, Shouyou started to wake up, only to see weird things infront of him that reminded him of smells/scents. Startled and scared he started to flail his arms, screaming for them to go away.


The boy who can see scents

 **Hinata Shouyou was 9 years old when he got in a car accident, putting him in a coma. Doctors lost all hope for the boy, whispering to eachother that there were no improvements.**

 **100 days later, Shouyou started to wake up, only to see weird things infront of him that reminded him of smells/scents. Startled and scared he started to flail his arms, screaming for them to go away.**

The doctors and nurses rushed in trying to calm the boy down, hearing a nurse gasp and back away one of the doctors held the boy still and looked at him. Shouyou looked around him with a scared look, one brown eye and one blue eye.

Unfortunatly the doctors could not explain the change of his eye color.

Shouyou could not remember anything before the accident. He didn't know who his parents were or his little sister, Natsu. He felt horrible about that but his parents said he shouldn't worry about that and instead should make new memories.

Years later at the age of 16, Hinata went to Karasuno, for school but also to play volleyball ofcourse. Hinata let out a huge breath, looking at himself in the mirror, focusing on his blue eye. He never told anyone that he could see scents, they wouldn't believe him if he did anyway. Taking another deep breath he put the contact lens in he got from the doctor, blinking his eyes as he smiled slightly, two brown eyes staring back at him.

"Shouyou dear! It's time for school!" He heard his mother call to him "I'm coming mom!"

Hinata rushed down the stairs, grabbing the piece of toast and glass of orange juice from his mother, quickly downing it all. "Be careful Shouyou" She laughed at her son. "I'm leaving mom!" he kissed her cheek and was out the door.

Shouyou ran all the way to the school, slowing down once he got to the gate, he looked around "Where is everyone? Am I late!?" he looked down at his watch and sighed in relief to see he was 30 minutes early.

He wandered around the school grounds gasping as he found the schools gym, grinning he ran up to it. He heard some noises from the inside, he quietly opened the door, eyes widen as he saw who was in inside.

"YOU!" He pointed a finger at the boy like he did something horrible. The boy stopped his movements, feeling the volleyball hit his head blinking at the short boy "Me? Ah! Shorty!"

Shouyou felt his eye twitch "I have a name you know! It's Hi-" The boy picked the ball up "Hinata Shouyou...I know who you are" Shouyou looked at him, _how did he know_ Shouyou thought.

"Wait, don't tell me you're signing up for volleyball as well?" Kageyama scoffed, placing the ball into the basket "So what if I am! I have been practicing the whole summer!" Hinata was offended and this guy pissed him off.

"We'll see" was all Kageyama could say before others filled up the gym. Hinata and Kageyama bowed to the 2nd and 3rd years. After the introductions they started their practice. After awhile Hinata started to become distracted by the smell coming from Kageyama. "Chocolate...or is it caramel?" he mumbled to himself as he focused on Kageyama, not seeing the ball flying towards him.

"Hinata watch out!" He didn't know who said that but the moment he turned his head the ball hit his face full force. He flew back a bit by the force of the impact, he heard someone screaming his name, he squeezed his eyes shut, groaning as he covered his face.

"Hinata!? Are you ok?" That was Kageyama's voice, he was forced to sit up, looking around everyone stared at him with wide eyes, some whispering to eachother. "I-i'm fine, just.." he looked at his hand that had some blood on it "it's not that bad, I will go to the nurse"

Kageyama grabbed him by the shoulders "I will go with him" he nodded towards Daichi and Suga who slowly nodded back. Shouyou stood up on shaky legs, walking passed Tanaka and Nishinoya he heard them whispering "He looks a little weird but that blue eye is really cool!" Tanaka nodded in agreement. Hinata gasped, covering his right eye, looking around for his contact lens, when he couldn't find it he stormed out of the gym.

"Oi dumbass! Wait up!" Kageyama looked down where Hinata fell down and picked the lens up before running after him. Shouyou stumbled towards the school building, one hand still covering his blue eye. He rushed into the first bathroom he saw.

Kageyama frowned as Hinata didn't stop, he followed him into the building and into the bathroom. "Oi..." He saw Hinata flinch "I-I'm fine, I ju-just wanted to wash my face before going to the nurse" He didn't move though making Kageyama sigh.

"We all saw it, but I don't know why you're hiding it" Hinata slowly turned around ' _he didn't call me "monster" or "alien" like all the others did'_ Hinata didn't understand it "I'm just like you" he heard Kageyama say which made him look at him again.

"I don't feel anything, I lost all of my senses years ago" He looked down, taking a deep breath before continueing " My little sister was killed 3 years ago, she went to the hospital with her classmates cause their bus got into an accident, she only needed her head checked. She was supposed to be alive. Yet there was someone who slit her throat..." He looked at Shouyou with a blank stare.

Shouyou couldn't believe what he heard "So...you really don't feel anything?" Kageyama shook his head "I took the blame on me, I didn't sleep for days, I passed out in the gym at my old school, I went into a coma, woke up after 15 days, since then I haven't been able to feel anything, I eat alot not because I like the taste, I just need it to fill me up"

Shouyou felt himself tear up, forgetting about the bloody nose "I-i'm so sorry about your sister" Kageyama didn't say anything holding his hand out giving the lens back to Shouyou "A-ah..t-thank you" he quickly cleaned the lens and put it back in, blinking his eyes a little.

Kageyama looked at him "How about you? How...how did you get the blue eye?" Hinata knew he was going to ask this "I got into a car accident when I was 9, I ran across the road and there was a car that came out of nowhere and hit me..I also went into a coma, they thought I would die and they soon gave up hope but I woke up, I woke up with my eye like this..." He decided to leave out the part where he could see scents.

Kageyama nodded slowly "I still think you shouldn't hide it, but I respect your decision. Lets go the nurse so she can fix your nose" Hinata nodded, following Kageyama out of the bathroom.

Once they were back in the gym, Kageyama decided to explain everything to their team about Hinata. Hinata looked at them "I-i would like it if you guys didn't tell anyone about this" as he saw everyone nod he sighed in relief.

Daichi clapped his hands together "We will stop for today! Nishinoya, Tanaka! You will clean up this time! Make sure to lock up!" He heard them whine and complain and glared at him.

Hinata walked with Kageyama to the changing rooms, Hinata wondered if he should tell him. Kageyama felt eyes on him and turned his head to see Hinata looking at him "Is there something wrong, Hinata?" Shouyou quickly shook his head. Frowning he changed into his normal clothes.

On their way home Hinata started to get a headache, he saw so many scents that his head started to hurt, he rumaged through his backpack trying to find his sunglasses only to realise he left them home. Groaning he covered his eye, Kageyama looked back at him.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?" Hinata looked up "A-ah no, it's just..." Hinata bit his lip, looking away "It's nothing, I will see you tomorrow! Don't forget to bring a volleyball!" He jumped on his bike and took off leaving Kageyama behind.

 _Next day_

Kageyama waited for Hinata, who was, ofcourse, late. He sat down as he heard his name. Hinata came running towards him, skidding to a stop "I'm sorry I'm late, I for-" he narrowed his eyes, focusing on Kageyama's lips "Ah! You ate porkbuns without me!" He pointed an accusing finger towards Kageyama.

Tobio blinked ' _what the, how did he know?'_ he wiped his mouth to quick if there was anything left but saw nothing on his hand "How did you know I ate a porkbun?" Hinata could really hit himself right now "I-i just guessed!" Kageyama shrugged, standing back up "I couldn't find my volleyball so we should do something else instead"

Hinata whined, crouching down pouting "But I really wanted to play~!" He heard a woman yelling something when she came closer she asked them if they had seen her dog, they both shook their heads. Hinata's eyes quickly focused on the leash the woman was holding and tilted his head ' _dog cookies and bones'_ he giggled standing up "I'll help you look!"

Hinata carefully walked around, following the scent, giggling softly as the scent went around a tree once. Kageyama walked behind them, looking at Hinata. "Ah! There he is!" Hinata lifted some boxes before picking up a small dog "There you were~ Your owner was very worried" he smiled brightly giving the dog back to the woman who bowed and thanked him.

With his arms crossed Kageyama raised his eyebrow, asking for an explanation "How did you know where the dog was?" Hinata sighed "I can see scents..." He looked at Kageyama for an reaction but he just burst out in laughter.

"You can see scents? That's a good one!" He continued to laugh, Shouyou couldn't take it anymore, he kicked Kageyama's leg and walked away "I knew I shouldn't have told you that" Kageyama followed him "Alright, so you can see scents?" He nodded to himself "Ok, I will go and hide somewhere, come and find me in 10 minutes!" he started to run away.

Hinata's eyes widen _was he serious?_ he looked at kageyama's shoes "he stepped into caramel before?" he chuckled ' _alright then, you're on Kageyama'_ He waited for 10 minutes before following Kageyama's scent, laughing to himself as Kageyama went into many stores and back out again.

Kageyama was on the rooftop of a building, looking down at Hinata "He's following my trail...how does he do that?" Hinata stopped walking, hands on his hips as he whipped his head around and looked up, grinning at Kageyama who quickly ducked away "I saw you already! Come down!" He motioned for Kageyama to come, giggling as Kageyama looked embarrassed.

When Kageyama came down he made a comment "So...you really are like a dog?" Which made Hinata frown, tapping under his eye "I don't smell them, I see them" Tobio nodded slowly "We'll test it with something else" Hinata groaned as he was dragged to a café.

Hinata sat with his back towards Kageyama who placed a mint under one of the many cups and shuffled them, tapping Hinata's shoulder so he could turn around. Shouyou rolled his eyes, looking down at the cups, tilting his head, focusing on the 3rd cup "That one!" Kageyama hesitated before lifting the cup revealing the mint. Hinata smiled, sighing when Kageyama wanted to do it again.

"Go stand outside with his on your nose" Hinata looked at him like he was crazy but decided to do it so he could get this over with. He walked out, putting the clip on his nose as he stood infront of the window with his back turned to the glass.

Kageyama hid the mint again, tapping the glass to get Shouyou's attention. Shouyou turned around, feeling ridiculous with the huge clip on his nose, rolling his eyes as Kageyama tapped his watch to hurry up. He focused on the cups, tilting his head, not seeing the scent at all. He looked closer before focusing his gaze on Kageyama _'tsk, ofcourse he did'_ He pointed at Kageyama's lips who raised his eyebrow, Hinata scoffed, removing the clip and tapping his own lips before slightly poking his tongue out.

Kageyama, sighed, slowly opening his mouth revealing the mint, Hinata giggled covering his mouth, rushing back into the café. Kageyama grunted, biting down on the mint. "Before you ask. No, I don't know how I'm able to see scents, I just know that when I woke up with one blue eye I started to see them. It freaked me out at first but the older I got the more I got used to them"

Kageyama nodded, listening "It can be very useful though, like earlier when I helped that lady help finding her dog" Hinata started to fidget, licking his lips "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about it though" Kageyama understood that "I won't tell, I promise" Hinata nodded happily.

They left the café after awhile, Hinata kicking the dirt away "Isn't it annoying with all those different smells in the gym and at school?" Hinata nodded, humming "It is, I have to wear my sunglasses alot during school, I just told the teacher I get alot of headaches so they let me wear it" Kageyama stared at Hinata, feeling his fingers twitch.

Hinata nudged Kageyama "Should we call Daichi and ask if we all could play volleyball at the gym? He has the keys..." Kageyama looked at him before shaking his head "Nah, not today" Hinata's eyes widened taking a few steps back "Wah!? Kageyama are you sick!? Kageyama and not playing volleyball!?" He grabbed his own hair, pulling at them in frustration.

Tobio rolled his eyes, pushing Hinata "We're out together today, so we should do something, the two of us" his ears turned red, he cleared his throat looking away. Hinata stared at him, letting a smile creep onto his face "Are you saying we're on a date Yamayama~?" Hinata teased, poking at Kageyama's side.

When Shouyou saw Kageyama nod he stood up straight, cheeks turning red "O-oh..s-so this is a da-date?" He continued to walk, stumbling over his own feet. Kageyama tried to swallow the lump in his throat away, quietly following Hinata.

Hinata sat at a picknick bench, waiting for Kageyama to return from the foodcart, he looked around, seeing alot of scents surrounding him, the strongest scent was Kageyama's at the moment. Shouyou decided he liked that scent, making him blush. Kageyama placed the food down infront of Hinata, startling him "For some reason everyone thinks you're a girl and that pisses me off" Kageyama grumbled.

Hinata waved his hands "It's ok, I get it alot" he smiled slightly "As long as you don't think or say that, then it's fine" Kageyama smiled "Ofcourse I wouldn't, I know better than them" Shouyou started to eat, licking his lips nodding "mh this is good!" Tobio clicked his tongue "Don't eat with your mouth full, idiot" he leaned over, wiping some of the sauce off of the corner of Hinata's lip.

Shouyou followed Kageyama's movements, swallowing the food as Kageyama touched his lip, he looked up at him with big eyes _he's nervous_ , he could see the scent getting stronger around Kageyama's eyes. Tobio leaned in slowly, waiting for Hinata to pull away and when he didn't he planted his lips against Shouyou's.

Hinata felt his fingers twitch letting his eyes flutter shut, kissing Kageyama back slowly. Hinata could even see Kageyama's scent behind his closed eyelids, it overwhelmed him and he pulled back, panting slightly. "Shouyou..." Hinata gasped, Kageyama had never called him by his first name.

Kageyama smiled softly, caressing Hinata's cheek. This was too much for Shouyou and he teared up, standing up abruptly. "I-I have to go...i-it's getting late, thank you for the food" He bowed and ran off. Kageyama stared after him. Did that just really happen?

 _Next day at the gym_

Kageyama walked towards the gym slowly, still thinking about what happend the day before. He still couldn't believe that he did that. Kissing him, calling him by his first name. He even called it a date. Tobio could really kick himself, he knew he had scared Hinata off.

When Hinata heard footsteps behind him he turned around "Senpai you're la-" _Kageyama..._ his face turned red, holding his hands behind his back. Tobio slowly approached him, _he is wearing his sunglasses..._ "I guess we're the first ones" He saw Hinata nod, Shouyou sighed "I'm sorry I ran away yesterday, it just...everything overwhelmed me" Kageyama nodded, he couldn't blame the boy, he would probably do the same.

"I saw so many scents and yours was so strong yesterday and...then you kissed me and it got worse and when you called me by my first name I just panicked" Tobio knew he scared him, he didn't even know himself yesterday. He acted so different from how he used to do. But something about Hinata made Kageyama want to hold him close, to protect him.

Shouyou looked back at Kageyama "I did like it though, I...I would like to do it again" Kageyama reached out, slowly taking the sunglasses off of Hinata, revealing one brown eye and one blue eye, Tobio opened his mouth "I couldn't find the lens this morning, my mother will pick the new one up tomorrow"

Kageyama stepped closer, cupping Shouyou's face, looking into his eyes "You're beautiful" he leaned down, kissing Shouyou gently, Hinata smiled, slipping his arms around Kageyama's neck kissing him back eagerly.

They were both different, they accepted that and they loved eachother for that as well. In the end it doesn't matter how you look like or what you have, there will always be someone who will accept you for you and they will 100% go for it, for you.


End file.
